Dental procedures, especially involving abscess, can discharge decay which is malodorous and extremely unpleasant to the patient. The aftermath of disasters, such as hurricanes and war, can leave victims in the path of the calamity where decay occurs. First responders and others needed at the site of such events are subject to undesirable odors. A variety of surgical masks are seen in the literature. This invention claims a mask or cup specifically directed to attachment to the nose with the apparatus overriding unpleasant odors by means of aromatic substances.